This invention has found its antecedence in the related invention submitted under Ser. No. 472,925 titled COORDINATED MODULAR BUILDING CONSTRUCTION, and Ser. No. 485,461 titled STRUCTURE OF COORDINATED MODULAR BUILDING CONSTRUCTION. It represents the preferred embodiment of mentioned related inventions with respect to the structural interconnection of modules.
The primary object of this invention if a thorough exploration of the technical and economical feasibility of the concept with which the mentioned invention COORDINATED MODULAR BUILDING CONSTRUCTION deals.